09 Stycznia 2000
6.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.15 Za i przeciw 8.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (17/26): James Cook - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 8.30 Teleranek 8.55 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (1): Pieskie życie - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984 9.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 Telewizja pragnień: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (2/3): Za bronią - komedia wojenna, Polska 1969 11.10 Dziewczyny z DARU 11.25 Przyjaciele - magazyn 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.25 Wiadomości 12.40 Potop /2/ - film hist. prod. pol. 15.00 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Bohaterowie i nikczemnicy (Heroes and Villains. Full Throttle) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Mark Chapman, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Gavin Richards, Geoffrey Palmer (26 min) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies, i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (1/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Ornella Muti, Jean Rochefort, Pierre Arditi (52 min) 21.00 Pierwszy krzyk (16) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.30 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Reklama - program publicystyczny 22.15 Sportowa niedziela oraz Studio turnieju kwalifikacyjnego do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 22.45 Tieta z Agreste (Tieta do Agreste) - film obyczajowy, Brazylia 1996, reż. Carlos Diegues, wyk. Sonia Braga, Chico Anysio, Claudia Abreu, Marilia Pera (116 min) 0.40 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 1.00 Charlie Chaplin i jego sobowtór - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (1/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Ornella Muti, Jean Rochefort, Pierre Arditi (52 min) (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. (155) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Alan Alda, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 9.25 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (3) 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 10.50 Proton: Woda - magazyn sensacji naukowych 11.15 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 12.05 Hawaje (Hawaii) (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Max von Sydow, Julie Andrews, Richard Harris, Carroll O'Connor (80 min) 13.25 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 13.50 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.20 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (194): Sprostowanie - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.35 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (8/25): Rozstanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.25 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 17.35 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie (18): Marynarzowa - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Edyta Jungowska (25 min) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. Kolejny - VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy Jurka Owsiaka. 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.45 Nowojorscy gliniarze (110) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Paris Burclay, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.55 VIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 1.25 Biały Dwór (La bastide blanche) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Miguel Courtois, wyk. Bernard Le Coq, Virgil Bayle, Leo Bosco, Julien Guiomar (93 min) 3.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Czterdziestolatek (17/21): Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 6.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Zagrajcie Turońkowi - program artystyczny 7.40 Złotopolscy (138,139): Ucieczka, Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 8.30 Mój ślad: gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (8/40) - serial animowany, USA 1994 9.00 Ala i As: Z górki na pazurki - program dla dzieci 9.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Koncert laureatów VI Międzynarodowego Konkursu Dyrygentów im. Grzegorza Fitelberga (stereo) 10.20 Teledyski na życzenie 10.30 Wspomnień czar: Profesor Wilczur - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1938, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Elżbieta Barszczewska, Witold Zacharewicz, Jacek Woszczerowicz (100 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.30 Portrety: Lucik - malarz ludzików - reportaż 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej w Zakopanem 14.05 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.30 Zaproszenie: Przymierze zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 14.50 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Łotwy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (7/8): Jestem dla ciebie niedzielą (druga seria) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (90 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Autoportret z kochanką - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat (84 min) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 1.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - omówienie programu dnia 1.30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 1.40 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 2.05 Alfabet gwiazd: Autoportret z kochanką - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat (84 min) (powt.) 3.30 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 4.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.00 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 5.50 Mój ślad: gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (36) - serial animowany, USA 1996 8.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.00 Power Rangers (146) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 9.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy. 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (142) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Lee Shallat, wyk. Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessey, Daniel Davis, Lauren Lane (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (68) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 Shenna, królowa dżungli (Shenna, Oueen of the Jungle) - film przygodowy, USA 1984 reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Ted Wass, Donovan Scott, Elizabeth of Toro (111 min) 14.30 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy. 17.20 Rycerz nocy (Night Man) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Nick Daniel/Allan Eastman, wyk. Matt McColm, Earl Holliman, Felecia M. Bell, Jayne Heitmeyer (45 min) 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami. 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (140) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Jeffrey - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Christopher Ashley, wyk. Steven Weber, Michael T. Weiss, Patrick Stewart, Sigourney Weaver (90 min) 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.50 Magazyn sportowy 1.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch miodowe serce (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Rainbow Brite (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Skarb - komedia, Polska 1948 reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Alina Janowska, Adolf Dymsza. 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum - Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Cześć kochanie, to ja (Hi Honey, I'm Dead) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Curtis Armstrong, Catherine Hicks, Kevin Conroy, Robert Briscoe Evans (110 min) 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Lot 001 (11) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy. 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.35 Wprost TV - magazyn. 23.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Lisbon Story - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Rudiger Vogler, Patrick Bauchau, Teresa Salguerio, Ricardo Colares (99 min) 1.10 Cela nr - reportaż 1.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 8.40 Łączy nas Polska 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Obiektyw 18.40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Niedziela sportowa 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 8.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 8.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17.20 Studio Trójki 17.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.25 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Zakończenie programu 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 8.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn sportowy 13.25 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Zakończenie programu 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 8.15 Przeboje TV Kraków 8.35 Kalejdoskop sportowy 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.40 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 17.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Post scriptum Kroniki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Zakończenie programu 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Nowina 8.05 Panorama policyjna 8.30 Wieś - magazyn rolniczy 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.00 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 8.20 Z historią na TY 8.40 Mój świat 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 13.20 Od A do Z: Kora 13.30 Kino wokół nas 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.35 Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 0.30 Program na poniedziałek 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Widnokrąg 8.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 8.30 Teleskop 8.35 Tydzień w Teleskopie 8.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Studio sport 13.50 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Teleskop 18.20 Teleskop lubuski 18.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 19.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop lubuski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 8.15 Promocje młodych 8.30 Koncert życzeń 8.50 Dziś gra Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 12.45 Taneczne mikołajki 13.15 Gawędy ziemiańskie 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.20 Aktualności wieczorne 21.30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Program na poniedziałek 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Reportaż z regionu 08.30 Program sportowy 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.10 Program sportowy 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.20 Reportaż 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 7.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 7.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Bajki na dzień dobry 8.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 8.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 9.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 9.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: R jak Rega - felieton 9.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.05 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO - program przyrodniczy 14.00 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Agata Christie - tajemnica sukcesu - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.00 (WP) Światełko do nieba - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20.10 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.00 (WP) Dekalog VIII - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) 22.55 (WP) Powietrzne eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 6.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 6.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 7.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 7.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (86) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 9.00 Robocop (18) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (6) - serial animowany 10.30 Super Dave (3) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (44) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Tybetański dzwon (La Cloche Tibetaine) (6) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1971, reż. Michel Wyn/Serge Friedman, wyk. Wolfgang Preiss, Georges Marie Haardt (50 min) 12.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 13.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 14.00 Magiczne pałeczki - komedia muzyczna, Australia/Niemcy 1987, reż. Petar Keglević, wyk. George Kranz, Kelly Curtis, Joe Silver, Chico Hamilton (84 min) (powt.) 15.35 Gang Olsena 2 (Olsen Banden paa spanden) - komedia, Dania 1969, reż. Erik Balling, 17.30 Benny Hill (65) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (17) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (50 min) 19.00 Scarlett (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Timothy Dalton, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (1/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) (powt.) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (41) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, 22.45 Amerykański cyborg - stalowy wojownik (American Cyborg: Steel Warrior) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Joe Lara, Nicole Hansen, John Ryan, Yoseph Shiloa (91 min) 0.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 0.55 ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 1.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 1.55 Pożegnanie 6.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Gates McFadden, Andy Bumatai, Keone Young (50 min) 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.20 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1976, wyk. Patrick Macnee, Joanna Lumley, Gareth Hunt, Jenny Runcacre (45 min) 11.15 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Kieren Hutchinson, Andrew Binns, Nathaniel Lees, Ray Henwood (50 min) 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 15.30 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 17.10 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Gabrielle Anwar, Anthony Higgins, Isaac Mizrahi (91 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Ryzykowny skok (Soft Deceit) - film kryminalny, Kanada 1994, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Kate Vernon, John Wesley Shipp (87 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 22.45 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (95 min) 0.20 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 1.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 1.30 Ryzykowny skok (Soft Deceit) - film kryminalny, Kanada 1994, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Kate Vernon, John Wesley Shipp (87 min) (powt.) 3.05 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego (powt.) 3.50 Dziki teksański wiatr (Wild Texas Wind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Joan Tewkesbury, wyk. Ray Benson, Gary Busey, Willie Nelson, Dolly Parton (95 min) 5.30 Top Shop 7.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 8.15 Top Shop 12.20 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.30 Czarna ręka (The Black Hand) - film sensacyjny, USA 1976, reż. A. Raccioppi, wyk. Lionel Stander, Philipe Leroy, Michele Placido (90 min) 21.30 Raymonda - balet 22.25 Top Shop 0.35 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 7.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 8.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 8.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 9.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Norwegowie - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 1998 18.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Rebecca De Mornay, Ron Silver, Jonathan Banks (90 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Ruben Preuss, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses (90 min) 6.00 Starter. 9.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie. 10.00 A:20 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne. 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów. 15.00 Atomix. 15.30 Co jest? 15.40 Monogram: Myslovitz. 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca 17.00 Loopa Classic: Koncepcje Niekontrolowane - film dokumentalny. 18.00 Rentgen: Westlife. 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne. 19.10 Atomizer. 21.00 Śmietanka. 22.00 Pieprz. 23.00 Na Scenie: Del Amitri. 0.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop. 1.00 Atomix. 7.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Charlie Chaplin 8.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 9.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 11.20 Charlie Chaplin 11.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 13.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.10 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 15.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 18.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 20.40 Charlie Chaplin 21.10 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 23.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 0.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 0.30 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 2.00 Zakończenie programu 6.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 6.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 7.20 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 7.50 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 8.40 Stalowa maska (Who?/Man in the Steel Mask) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Elliott Gould, Trevor Howard, Joseph Bova, Ed Grover (90 min) 10.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.00 Australijscy chłopcy (Odd Angry Shot) - dramat wojenny, Australia 1979, reż. Tom Jeffrey, wyk. John Hargreaves, Graham Kennedy, Bryan Brown (88 min) 12.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.15 Poirot - Pierwsze, drugie, zapnij mi obuwie (Poirot: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Devenish, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Carolyn Colquhoun, Joanna Phillips-Lane (102 min) 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.15 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 18.05 Siódmy stopień skażenia - film sensacyjny, USA 19.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Nocny łowca - thriller, USA 22.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.20 Niewinne panienki i istota z piekła rodem (Sorority Girls and the Creature From Hell) - horror, USA 1990, reż. John McBrearty, wyk. Eric Clark, Deborah Dutch, Len Lesser, Dori Courtney (85 min) 0.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 1.35 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Jeff Griggs, Lesli Kay Sterling, Gail Harris, Amy Weber (89 min) 3.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 6.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 7.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 8.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 9.00 Dzieci kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (2) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.50 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.35 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 0.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (2) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 1.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 3.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 8.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 8.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 9.00 (K) Jak rozwód, to w Palm Beach (Palm Beach Story) - komedia, USA 1942, reż. Preston Sturges, wyk. Claudette Colbert, Joel McCrea, Mary Astor, Rudy Vallee (84 min) 10.25 (K) Ryzykant (Last American Hero) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Valerie Perrine, Ned Beatty (91 min) 12.00 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) - film kostiumowy, USA 1998, reż. Randall Wallace, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu (126 min) 16.05 (K) Deser: Zasady narzeczeństwa - film krótkometrażowy 16.15 (K) Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Walter Levine, Dan Aykroyd, John Goodman, Joe Morton (119 min) 18.15 (K) Koncert Blur - program muzyczny 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Duchy - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek - 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Nareszcie miłość (At Long Last Love) - film muzyczny, USA 1975, reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Cybill Shepherd, Madeline Kahn (104 min) 22.45 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 0.45 (K) Wild Man Blues - film dokumentalny 2.25 (K) Deser: Czerwony guzik - film krótkometrażowy 2.35 (K) Uliczny wojownik 2 - film animowany 4.15 (K) Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 6.00 (K) Strażnik żelaznej kurtyny - film dokumentalny 6.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 6.45 Zadyma - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 8.10 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets Over Broadway) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jennifer Tilly, Chazz Palminteri (99 min) 9.50 Zaborcza miłość (Hush) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jonathon Schaech, Nina Foch (92 min) 11.30 Księżniczka łabędzi - Skarb czarnoksiężnika (The Swan Princess) - baśń filmowa, USA 1998, reż. Richard Rich, wyk. Michelle Nicastro, Brian Nissen, Christy Landers, Donald Sage MacKay (70 min) 12.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sharon Stone - magazyn filmowy 13.15 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) 14.45 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 16.25 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Bruce Willis - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Inteligentny dom (Smart House) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. LeVar Burton, wyk. Ryan Merriman, Katey Sagal, Kevin Kilner (81 min) 18.25 Backstreet Boys: Koncert w Orlando - program muzyczny 20.00 Dzikie żądze (Wild Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell (104 min) 21.50 Kontakt (Contact) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey, Tom Skerritt, Angela Bassett (143 min) 30-letnia kobieta-naukowiec, Ellie Arroway, wierzy w istnienie istot pozaziemskich. Niestety, jest w tym odosobniona. Pewnego dnia Ellie otrzymuje sygnał z Kosmosu. Mimo sprzeciwu społeczeństwa, buduje pojazd kosmiczny i wyrusza w przestrzeń kosmiczną nie wiedząc, czy intencje kosmitów są przyjazne... 0.15 Zbłąkany pocisk (Stray Bullets) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Fred Dryer, Robert Carradine, Rebecca Staab, Ian Beattie (86 min) 1.45 Mocne uderzenie (Big Hit) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Kirk Wong, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Lou Diamond Phillips, Christina Applegate, Bokeem Woodbine (99 min) 3.15 Upalne lato (Locusts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Patric Kelly, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Jeremy Davies, Ashley Judd, Daniel Meyer (120 min) 5.20 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min 7.05 Opieka społeczna (1/2) 8.45 Chińczyk to brzmi dumnie 9.35 Prosto do nieba (4/6): Podskakujące olbrzymy 10.30 Piekielne odloty z Edgewood 11.20 Statki i ludzie: Lodołamacz atomowy - Rossija na szlaku Dalekiej Północy 12.15 Amerykańskie wizje (1/8): Republika cnót 13.10 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.40 Hamburgery w Harare 14.30 Wolter 15.00 Carlo Scarpa 16.00 8 maja 1945 r. 16.55 Jazzowe inspiracje (9/13): Muzyka Afryki Zachodniej 17.25 Stary - opowieść o Luisie Carlosie Prestesie 19.10 Słuchać i słyszeć 20.00 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 20.30 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (1/3): Założyciele 21.35 Arszenik i stary spór 22.40 Wiek XX (10/13): Vox populi 23.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (50) 0.25 Ekskrementyzm 0.55 Symbole i postacie 6.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 9.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (3,4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (40) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (40) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.00 60 minut. 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (3,4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (40) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.45 Wojownik karate 2 (Karate Warrior 2) - film karate, Włochy 1988, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ami Baxter; Kim Rossi Stuart (90 min) 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Ryzykowny skok (Soft Deceit) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1994, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Kate Vernon, John Wesley Shipp, Gwynyth Walsh (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 22.45 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Klątwa (The Curse/The Farm) - horror, USA 1987, reż. David Keith, wyk. Wil Wheaton, Claude Akins, Malcolm Danare, Cooper Huckabee (92 min) 0.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 08.20 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.40 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 09.10 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.40 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.35 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.05 Turbo - magazyn 12.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.50 Sports evenement - magazyn sportowy 13.20 Fantaghiro w jaskini Złotej Róży V (Fantaghiro la Grotta della Rosa d'oro) (1/2) - film przygodowy, Włochy, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Mario Adorf, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Rossi Stuart (91 min) 15.00 Fantaghiro w jaskini Złotej Róży V (Fantaghiro la Grotta della Rosa d'oro) (ost.) - film przygodowy, Włochy, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Mario Adorf, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Rossi Stuart (88 min) 16.45 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 17.10 Combats de femme: Le cauchemar d'une mere - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Woreth, wyk. Helene De Saint-Pere, Jean-Claude Adelin, Diane Laske, Sandrine Caron (89 min) 18.55 Seven Days - serial fabularny, USA 1998 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Capital - magazyn 22.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.50 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.20 La comtesse impudique - film erotyczny, Włochy, reż. Lawrence Webber, wyk. Valentine Demy, Gino Goncari, Virna Anderson, Miriam Axa (77 min) 00.35 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 00.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 01.45 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 02.00 Jimmy Thackery - koncert 03.00 Frequenstar: Smain - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 04.45 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 05.05 Sport Evenement - magazyn sportowy